The following description relates to generating nodes for use in fluid flow simulations, for example, in a simulation of well system fluid in a subterranean region.
Flow models have been used to simulate fluid flow in wellbores and other environments. A flow model can use a numerical technique such as a finite difference method for the simulation. A finite difference method can include a distribution of nodes over the simulation domain.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.